


I see my future in your eyes

by bellafarella



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s10e12 Gallavich!, Fluff, Husbands, Kissing, Love, M/M, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, soft, the look, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Ian gets emotional about Monica at his wedding but his husband is there to hold him and make him feel better.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 10
Kudos: 184





	I see my future in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still super emotional and in my feels about the wedding. I havent been able to stop listening to Perfect by Ed Sheeran... the LYRICS 🥺🥺 its them! Godddd  
> Ok so here is a soft fic taking place during the wedding where Ian tells Debbie he misses Monica and then him and Mickey dancing to the song. Sorry if I make you cry but not really because IM A MESS 😭
> 
> Also, title comes from the song ^ & there are lyrics in this fic.
> 
> I hope you like this! ❤
> 
> P.s. this is also my 200th fic I've written, wow!
> 
> EDIT to the ending: I didnt even realize how similar my ending was to the amazingly talented @grumblesandmumbles fic (if you havent read theirs it's called 'I Know We'll Be Alright This Time', it’s so cute 🥺) so I’ve adjusted my ending and got the approval I wanted hehehe ❤❤, I apologize again though, I know you said we’re good, I just want to reiterate how not malicious my intent was and truly didnt even think about how similar it was until that anon pointed it out to me (on tumblr). I must have still had your fic in my head and it spilled out in some way while I wrote my version of them dancing to the song. I was so in my feels and going Through It *emotionally* listening to the song over and over again that I let it out into fic and yeah, anyway, here is my new and improved fic 🙃

Ian’s sitting watching their guests dance and have a great time at their wedding. _Wedding_. Ian finally got to marry Mickey and is going to spend his life with him. Ian smiles to himself at the thought as he watches his husband bop around with his cousin on the dancefloor. As Ian watches him dance and seeing everyone have a great time he can’t help but think about Monica. His mom wasn’t the best there is but she tried and that’s more than he can say about other people. Monica had problems that she didn’t want to fix or completely ignored but that didn’t make her less of a good mom. She was there for him when he was going through a rough time with Mickey after he went back to juvie and then when Ian was diagnosed with Bipolar. She comforted him and told him that he deserves to be happy and he finally is but she isn’t here to see it.

Debbie sits down next to him and they talk about Frank making out with the polka lady but he can’t help but voice his thoughts on Monica, “I miss mom,” he tells her.

“Monica would have loved today,” Debbie says to him with a soft smile.

Ian can’t help the tears in his eyes; he wills them not to fall as he thinks about what his little sister – his beautiful sister in a wedding gown who missed the ceremony so that they could actually _have_ a ceremony – said. Monica would have loved today. He knows this to be true. She loved a good party but most importantly, she loved her children and all she wanted was for them to be happy. Ian is happy.

The song changes from an upbeat one to Perfect by Ed Sheeran, one of the choices that Ian couldn’t help but get all soft and mushy on the inside when he heard the lyrics, knowing this had to be played tonight. He sees Mickey look around for him and can’t help but smile softly knowingly. He tells Debbie, “I should probably go dance with my husband,” emotions thick in his voice and tears in his eyes.

“Go,” is all she says to him with a soft smile.

Ian stands and walks over to Mickey. When he reaches him, he wraps his arms around him and feels Mickey’s arms come up to wrap around his waist, his face tucked in against his chest. Ian completely wraps himself around Mickey, needing this contact so badly – thinking about Monica, hearing the song, seeing his husband look for him, it all became too much and Ian just needs to feel Mickey in his arms and breathe him in.

_Oh, I never knew you were_

_The someone waiting for me_

_Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow_

_Your heart is all I know_

_And in your eyes, you’re holding mine_

Tears escape Ian’s eyes; he can’t stop them anymore – the lyrics hitting him hard with the emotions of missing his mom all becoming too much. Ian feels Mickey’s face shift so his lips press lightly against his neck. He presses the softest kiss there and asks softly, “You okay?”

Ian nods, sniffling a little, he says, “Missing Monica.”

Mickey squeezes Ian tighter, knowing how much of an impact Monica’s presence made on him growing up – knowing that anytime she was around all he needed was him and he will always be there for him in those moments and in any moment for the rest of their lives.

Mickey pulls his face back slightly so they can look at each other in the eyes. There it is. That look Ian has been searching to see in Mickey since he was a teenager – young and in love and so hopelessly devoted to this boy that he wasn’t even sure liked him back. Now he knows, he knows how much Mickey loves him and that he would do anything for him. Mickey’s thumb is moving soothingly across his cheekbone as his eyes tell him _‘I love you’_. They lean forward and kiss softly but with full of passion, holding each other close.

_We are just kids but_

_We’re so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we’ll be alright this time_

They pull apart but Mickey keeps his hand against Ian’s cheek, rubbing away the stray tears down his face. "Come with me," Mickey says as he takes his hand and pulls him into an empty room. They can hear the music lightly through the door as they stare into each other's eyes. Mickey pulls Ian against him and wraps his arms around his waist. Ian smiles at him sweetly as he wraps his arms around him as well, cuddling in close. They finish dancing in private until the song stops and goes back to an upbeat song outside. They continue to hold each other for a few minutes, just basking in each others presence, feeling the love radiating off of each other.

There's a knock at the door and soon Sandy's voice comes through, "Guys, if you're in there come out, let's cut the cake."

"In a minute!" Mickey calls back to her.

Ian chuckles and pulls back from Mickey slightly. "This helped," he says softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to his husband's lips. When they pull apart Mickey brings his hand up to his face again, ever so softly rubbing his thumb across his cheekbone. Ian leans into the touch, eyes closed for a moment before opening them and seeing the look on Mickey’s face – he’s so happy, so open, and so in love. He adds, “I love you, Mick.”

“I love you too,” Mickey says back just as softly. “Ready, husband?” He adds with a small smirk.

“Absolutely, husband,” Ian says with a big smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
